If I die and go to hell real soon, it will appear to me as this room
by letscheertothis
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are still solving the queens cases. It's tiring as well as draining, but Ciel is hell bent on cleaning up anything the queen asks. What happens when they take on a case that deals with a cult that...sucks?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! You made it to the first chapter because of my awesome summary! Whoo! Read up and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ciel lay still as he looked at the ceiling of his room. He hasn't gotten much sleep, nightmares. When he heard Sebastian enter his room, he sat up.

"Oh, young master, you're awake."

Ciel sat in his sheets for a moment as he watched Sebastian set down the tray of tea. He rubbed his eye and watched Sebastian pick out his clothes. Sebastian moved to the side of the bed Ciel was next to.

"Come now my lord, you must get ready for your day."

"I know Sebastian." He crawled over to the edge of the bed where his butler began to untie his nightgown like always.

Ciel sat quiet and let Sebastian dress him, accepting his cup of tea before Sebastian stuck the boy's shoes and rings on. The earl sipped his earl grey and sighed, tiredness ready to consume him and make him want to sleep. He shook it away and looked up at Sebastian as the tall demon began to tie the boys eye patch.

"Sebastian what is planned for today?"

Sebastian's hands were swift and tied his eye patch in place. Then his hands quickly were down by his chin, tying his tie and making sure the bow was just right. As he finished working on the boys clothes he explained, and then stood fetching the earl the envelope resting on the tea tray. He walked back over to the boy and held out the envelope.

"A letter from the queen, it may affect our plans for today."

Ciel sighed as he took the letter, and stood holding onto his tea.

"Come mast, breakfast is waiting for you."

At the table Ciel poked at the food on his plate as he held the still sealed white envelope. Did he really want to do the queens dirty work again? What or who, would he have to risk this time? The young earl sighed and set his silver down and opened the letter. Sebastian stood to the side of table, studying the young boy as he read. After a moments silence, Sebastian spoke up.

"Pardon me, young master, what is it…are you finished eating?"

The butler stepped forward to take the boys plate but was waved off. Ciel set down the letter after batting at Sebastian's hand and picked up his silverware again, beginning to eat.

"My lord?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel looked up. "The queen simply was rewarding me with praise about how we dealt with the last case. She is simply worried she's draining me of energy because I'm working on the cases as well as doing work for the company. She said to enjoy my break while it lasts."

"That's wonderful my lord, will our plans-"

"_Ciel_!"

Prince Soma had shoved open the dining hall doors and stood, beaming at Ciel.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked annoyed.

The prince sat at the opposite end of the table. "Breakfast, with you, of course."

Before Agni could move, Sebastian set a plate in front of the prince.

"Good morning prince. I hope you enjoy this morning's meal. I've prepared, thin sliced ham with poached eggs, a bowl of yogurt with fresh berries and buttermilk scones. The young master was just finishing up. Do you plan you spend the day with him?"

Prince looked at the food in delight and then up to Sebastian. He smiled, shoving food into his mouth. "Of course! That is…if he has time for me today. He never spends time with me, even though he promised to teach me how to be proper Englishman."

Ciel grumbled under his breath, annoyed. "Fine, we will. What is it that you want to lean today?" The earl picked up his cup, sipping at the familiar liquid.

The prince was stuffing his face and waiting to speak after swallowing. "Why the wonders of being able to court a beautiful English lady!"

Ciel's cup clattered into the saucer as he set it down, and began to cough on his tea.

Sebastian bowed at the waist. "I'll call Lady Elizabeth and have her come around noon. We'll head into the city, after Ciel teaches the prince so he can practice."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Short, I know but it will get better (longer) I promise. I just need readers!

Of course, I do not own kuroshitsuji, but enjoy my take on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian pulled open the carriage door and offered his hand to whoever stepped out, the first being Lady Elizabeth. The young lady giggled and looked around after exiting.

"Oh, I love come into town! All the little shops are so cute!" She gushed.

Next to grab hold of Sebastian's hand for assistance was the Prince.

"Wow, this reminds me why I stay here. The city is such a lovely place." The prince turned to his butler, Agni. "Don't you love it?"

Agni bowed his head and looked at his master. "Yes my prince."

Finally the last to steady their step was Ciel, his master.

"Master…" He spoke up.

Ciel stepped off the carriage, let go of Sebastian's hand and placed it firmly on his cain. The young boy watched his fiancé look around with her usual doughy eyed look. He wasn't sure if he liked that quality about Lizzie or felt bad for the poor girl. She never knew anything, or at least acted as if she didn't. Ciel jumped when he felt someone touch his lower back. It was Sebastian.

"Young master, we're all waiting for you…?"

Ciel cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course."

The group moved from shop to shop, to wherever Lizzie wanted to go. Prince Soma was paying attention as to how Ciel treated Lizzie and acted with her. When Ciel suggested Prince Soma try taking to a girl he almost proposed to her. The Prince was useless and Ciel knew it. He was just too used to living in India and being a wealthy prince. They all ended up in a common area, with a small market going on, there were plenty of people walking and standing about.

Ciel sighed, putting his hand on his face. "Okay, Prince, try again…"

The Prince beamed. "Yes Ciel, I will do great this time, I promise!"

The young boy waved the much older one away, making sure Agni stayed next to Sebastian. Ciel turned to look at his butler, about to command him when he heard Lizzie squeal.

"Oh _Ciel_!" The girl dragged out the l in the boy's name. "Oh Ciel look, they look just like the toys we used to play with."

He turned to see his fiancé at a toy booth, and he wondered over. He looked at the girl hugging onto a small doll.

Ciel glanced at the toys and nodded. "Yes, very similar but they are complete fakes when it comes to authenticity." He glared up at the seller. "Come Lizzie, we've bought plenty today."

He took the girl back to where Agni and Sebastian stood. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but when all four of them heard someone scream they all looked towards it. Through the crowd they saw a girl fall to her knees holding her neck. Ciel watched as the girl lay still after a few seconds of hitting the ground. People tried to help but were to no avail, she was dead. In the next few minutes Prince Soma runs over.

"She, she was just talking to me…then I went to talk to a vendor to buy the pretty girl something, but when I turned back someone pushed past me, knocked me down. They were the killer, they, they…I could have stopped him."

"I'm sure Prince, that it was not your fault. Come now; let us all go back to the manor. We can have tea before Lady Elizabeth returns home."

Prince Soma nodded and mumbled to himself climbing into the carriage after Lady Elizabeth. Agni followed suit and just before Ciel entered himself, he looked up at Sebastian.

"Figure out what killed the girl."

Sebastian nodded, helping his master inside. "What a pity, seems like the queen's break is over. It was too quick."

Ciel touched his eye patch. "That's an order."

"Yes my lord," He bent at the waist and shut the carriage door. "I'll be back in time for tea."

The boy sighed and sat back, hoping the ride back would be much quicker and less annoying than the one coming into town. He looked across at Lady Elizabeth who was looking at the new ring she'd bought. He then heard Prince Soma and he looked at him.

"Ciel, that was so scary…I don't think I've ever seen anyone…" He looked at him and then to Lady Elizabeth. He hushed his tone. "That thing had, had sharp teeth, it wasn't human."

Sebastian watched as his master and company left in the carriage. The butler looked around at the people leaving the place because of the girl. He knew that the yard would be here any moment and only had a short time to actually do anything. He was quickly next to the girl's body and he examined her. He looked at the girl's neck, which he recalled her holding when she fell. He moved her hands and inspected her wound.

"Oh, my…" He sighed. "I haven't seen these marks for years. Young master will be intrigued."

* * *

thanks for reading guys! Sorry for any typos or whatever, i usually write these at night so anything could be in these things! Hope you guys like it so far, it's just about to get interesting. I'll update when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOUNG GIRL ATTACKED IN LONDON SQUARE!**

Titled the newspaper Ciel was holding, but not for long. The boy threw down the paper and let out a annoyed sigh.

Sebastian stifled a grin and he cleared his throat.

"Something wrong?"

Ciel crossed his arms and looked at his butler. "What did you find on the girl? Did you find the killer?"

Sebastian's lip curled in an amused smile. "Yes young master I did." The butler poured more tea into the boys cup. "She had two marks on her neck and she was drained of her blood."

Ciel looked up, confusion on his face. Sebastian kept taking, amused at the boys naive mind.

"I haven't encountered a cult like this for some time. Befriended a few, but they mostly don't cause such havoc." He shook his head. "Their called Vampires, they drink human blood and are commonly known to drink from the neck it being an easy artery to puncture."

Ciel sat taken in the new information. "Can you find the cult, take to them?"

His butler turned back to him after setting down the tea pot on the tray.

"If we can get them to think we need their help they may back off on the humans..."

Sebastian remained amused but kept it off his face. "If this vampire has done this," He pointed to the paper. "Then they are certainly not with any cult. They usually stick together, work together and don't make contact with any human - aside from eating them. It's a very private matter to them."

Ciel narrowed his eye at the man in black. "How do you know this isn't some new cult? You said so yourself, you haven't seen them in years. This could be a more advanced group. Monsters change...you should know."

Clattering his teacup down, he waved his hand, dismissing his butler.

"Get out. Go find the cult." He sighed. "Do it right and don't make it become an order."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bent at the waist and turned on his heel, exiting the study.

Sebastian had been long gone and by now he knew he'd have to return to the house without any information to be able to prepare dinner for the young master. Yes it was unlike Sebastian not to be able to find out things but everywhere he thought to check for the cult he was to no avail. He figured with the recent incident in the square that they may be in hiding. Sebastian checked one last place; call it a desperate last attempt if you will. He was checking out an old abandoned factory that was claimed to have had people a cult practice here. He sighed as he sat on the roof, suddenly his nose twitched as he picked up the scent. He knew that scent. Vampire. The butler turned and smirked at the seemingly young child figure. He titled his head to the side.

"Hello, are you lost little boy?"

The kid laughed. "You wish I was gramps!" He shrugged. "Just 'cause I don't look like it doesn't mean I haven't seen my decades." The kid folded his arms. "Now why are you are your little brat tryin' to get information outta our clan?"

"Why, my young master and I are under order from the under order from the queen to take care of anything going amiss in the kingdom." The butler kept his eyes on the vampire child. "We meant no harm in anything."

"Oy! I know what you're doing…" He shook his head. "Take 'em away boys!"

In a quick flash two vampires appeared and had Sebastian by the arms, his head hanging limp. The vampire boy let out a child's laugh.

"Yay! Good job boys, she'll be so pleased." He then narrowed his eyes at the minions. "Now let's get him outta 'ere!"

Sebastian finally opened his eyes to see he was in some dimly lighted room. Probably some dungeon, but someplace definably underground. His wrists were bound to the wall above his head with shackles; his feet pined to the wall as well. He chuckled and began to tug, only to realize he couldn't break them.

"Wha-"

"It's funny to see you confused and struggling." A female voice emerged from the shadows.

Sebastian tried to focus on a face, but he suddenly had an overwhelming tiredness take over him. He let his head hang a bit and he kept his eyes up. "Who are you?"

The female voice just laughed a bit more and then tisked. "No, no, I'm not answering any of your questions. No, you're answering me."

Sebastian was still able to add humor to the situation. "No, I don't like chains, or whips. It's just too much to deal with. Now I may be on hell of a demon, and call me a softy, but I'm all about the passion."

Quickly the faceless voice stepped through the shadows and there in front of him, holding him by the throat, fangs bared was a girl. She had long gray hair, and piercing gold eyes.

"That's not funny demon boy."

"Well it wasn't meant to be, but if you'd be so kind as to let me out of these silly bracelets."

She squeezed his throat a bit tighter and slammed his head into the wall. "No, I won't."

Sebastian coughed lightly and then he sighed. "My, vampires suck…"

She smiled, finding his words humorous. She got close to him, speaking into his ear. "And if you're a good boy, we even swallow."


End file.
